<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art/Fanart Post! "I'm Back. And I come bearing coffee" by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266360">Art/Fanart Post! "I'm Back. And I come bearing coffee"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat'>SupergaySupercat (octoplods)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Grant Comes Back, F/F, Kara really loves surprise coffee, and cat, office kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat comes back to Catco and stops by Kara's office bringing coffee. Kara show's her appreciation for said coffee and said returning Cat Grant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Super Santa Femslash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art/Fanart Post! "I'm Back. And I come bearing coffee"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/gifts">katiekat784</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Art post.For katiekat78, I hope you like it! <br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately due to some issues with my health I only managed a sketch this year, but I had a lot of fun still and I'm super happy to be able to participate again this year!<br/>
<br/>
Cat surprises Kara with her return to Catco, and comes bearing Kara's go-to coffee order. Kara surprises Cat with her very enthusiastic show of appreciation.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>002</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>thank you for looking!<br/>
To see more of my supercat art/doodles, please follow me on twitter at: https://twitter.com/SupergayC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>